


What Shall We Do With a Heat-Drunk Sailor

by myid_letmeshowittoyou



Series: And a Star to Steer Her By [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien genitalia, Body Modification, Boypussy, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gang Bang, Id Fic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, Past non-consensual body modification, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wings, Xeno, Xenophilia, adding tags as I go, implied eggpreg, mention of tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myid_letmeshowittoyou/pseuds/myid_letmeshowittoyou
Summary: When Luca entered a symbiotic relationship with an alien live-ship he ended up being put through some unwelcome changes.  He's slowly getting used to the idea when a heat-cycle hits and Shehareen suddenly (and conveniently) believes in boundaries.Still, every decent sized Space Station has a Xeno bar.  Surely he can get what he needs there?





	1. Mostly Humans...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads-up: chapter one is human-heavy, the alien-bonking will commence in chapter two.
> 
> Original meme post is here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/344797.html?thread=2006355165#cmt2006355165

In fairness, Shehareen had warned him about the heat, just in an oblique way, and he'd had other things on his mind at the time. Things like: the alien starship you bonded with is a) half-again the size of the average Terran space _station_ , and b) she expects you to carry her eggs.

Luca rests his head against Imrys's console and groans. He's refused to have any kind of sex with Shehareen in the three months since she made the unwelcome additions to his internal anatomy, and he's missed touch that isn't his own. Though the dry-spell left him horny he hadn't found the two days of _strangely perky_ to be cause for alarm, but then it turned into _maddeningly empty_ and in less than two hours he'd lifted the embargo, begging for relief. 

Shehareen had refused him, primly telling him that she didn't want to take advantage and have him blame her afterwards.

He loves his ship, but sometimes she can be downright evil.

A soft, questioning touch strokes at his ankle and slides a little way up the leg of his jumpsuit. He shakes his head and gently nudges the tentacle away with the toes of his other foot, mumbling, "No, Imrys, my species has taboos against sleeping with your step-daughter. Also I think your mother would have something to say about it."

 _I would,_ Shehareen interjects in both their minds, _but I'll forgive my daughter her trespasses given the state you are in, my captain. As long as it doesn't happen again._

Luca's pretty sure the grumbling noise Imrys makes translates to 'adults are so unfair'. He has to admit, it is unfair to dump him on an adolescent when he's leaking such an embarrassing amount of pheromones, but they have to be practical: Imrys is still small enough to fit into a space station docking bay.

 _Luca will find you a captain soon enough, my daughter,_ Shehareen states - then, quieter, just for him: _You know finding worthy partners for our children is your responsibility, do you not?_

If he wasn't inside a young, emotionally sensitive liveship who's already being unfairly put-upon, Luca would probably bang his forehead off the console a few times. He really should have established what the full terms and conditions of their agreement were before he signed himself over, body, mind and soul.

*

The gravity settings of the station make him wobble alarmingly; he's grown too accustomed to the lower levels inside Shehareen, and he hasn't been in Terran grav since her latest round of 'improvements'. He's taller now, although still nowhere near the size of her original crew, with wings to help him deal with zero-grav and a prehensile tail to hang onto girders and help steer when he's airborne. He's catching some glances - such limbs aren't unheard of as far as cosmetics go, but he's been modified well past that level, and the smaller tweaks probably add up to something alien all on their own.

He's not sure how he feels about immigration's insistence on registering him as 'non-human', but the existential crisis can wait until _after_ he's had a taste of what he needs.

He makes his way through corridors that would once have been light and airy to his eyes, but which now feel like burrows compared to his ship's wide-open spaces, digging down until he's in the underbelly of the station. The cramped quarters only intensify the itching heat in his core: his body wants to be deep in one of Shehareen's tanks or vats, her tentacles buried inside him, pushing and probing; the memory makes him shake with hunger, but he's _not permitted_. He has to feed this craving with something from his human memories, so that he can blame faceless nobodies if he wakes with regrets. Deep down he understands why she's doing this to him, but it doesn't soothe the empty ache. Voices start to call out offers once he's close to the red light district - tentative voices, belonging to those who don't care that they can't tell what he is. He passes them; it's not the kind of relief he needs. Finally he reaches a likely looking place.

 _Have fun, darling,_ Shehareen drawls in his mind.

"Is that an order?"

The sensation he associates with a head-tilt, followed by: _A request, my love. Your pleasure is my pleasure._

"Then why not give me what I need yourself...?" His voice is hoarse at the thought of her.

_I love my captain enough to know when he needs something I cannot give._

"Help you?" a gruff voice asks, startling Luca from the conversation.

He swallows, glances at the sign again, and murmurs, "Yeah, what's the full menu?"

The guy behind the bar gives him an appraising look and raises an eyebrow. "What's the species?"

"...It's complicated."

*

He hadn't delved deep into the red light district, hoping he could find what he needed on the outskirts, and it seems as though his assessment was correct: this place appears to be clean and careful enough for his tastes, although the number of forms makes him want to scream. He feels like he's soaking through the seat by the time a staff member has finished taping thin coverings over his gills - to protect the delicate membranes from 'enthusiasm'. It's a hazard he'd never have thought of on his own; he takes it as a sign that he chose well.

The staff member joining him in the playroom is an unexpected turn of events, but the utilitarian outfit makes it clear that this isn't a case of having wandered into a brothel by mistake. "You do this for everyone?" Luca asks. Or just the ones who don't register as a known species, he leaves unsaid.

"It's policy for anybody who selects 'all comers'," the staff member replies. "Safety reasons."

Luca decides not to ask what could have prompted such a rule, not least because _somehow_ the thought only increases the abominable itch inside him. "What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"If I'm getting an audience I want to know their name."

 _Another audience,_ Shehareen murmurs with a chuckle.

After a pause: "John. You sure you're okay, kid?"

Luca wipes sweat away from his forehead and tries to bend his spine out of the angle that Shehareen likes best. John's concern actually sounds real. "Heat cycle; it's all in the release forms."

"Huh, well, let me know when you're ready."

The hunger inside him flares at the promise of satisfaction; it's like he can feel every membrane, every pore. Luca sits down on the padded bench centred in the middle of the room, swallows the urge to screech his need, and growls, "I'm more than ready."

The light on the door flicks to green. Luca isn't sure what he expected, but _waiting_ isn't it. Maybe he should have tried a brothel after all, even though he isn't sure he can afford the amount of service he needs... He moans and squirms, digging his fingers into the softness of the support. How long is this going to take?

"Don't worry about it," John says from his seat in the corner. "You're pretty intimidating, even as far as exotics go. Once one gets his nerve up the rest'll follow."

Intimidating. Exotics. Fuck. He should have known that what Shehareen has done to him would put normal men off.

"I assume toys aren't any help."

"I don't actually have any at home." Fucking himself on a lever or engine part had occurred to him, but he'd tabled the thought as an option for if he couldn't reach civilisation in time. "Once I got here I figured I might as well find a club." 

"Well, we have a selection in the foyer if you want to make a couple of purchases on your way out. You at least want something to bite down on?"

It sounds like heaven. Luca nods again and takes the offered bar, slipping it into his mouth. It's plas-wrapped steel, and there's a groaning noise as he clamps down hard, a shriek as the metal bends between his jaws. "Fhit, fhorry."

"Holy crap," John says. After a long stare, he adds, "You might get more takers if we tie you up, especially after, um... that."

Luca tries to say "Anything", but it's mangled by the bar. John seems to understand though. He fusses with the settings on the bench for a moment, making sure the various panels and straps are correctly placed before moving onto the bindings: the metal shackles are padded, soft, but they're rough against Luca's over-sensitised skin; his wrists are pinned down against the sides of the bench; his ankles firmly connected to joists, almost ninety degrees to his body. John connects more chains to the bench and fastens his tail into place around it, off the floor so it won't get trodden on. He works methodically, swift without hurrying, moving onto the wings next: gently, he spreads one out and pulls it back slightly, makes a noise that sounds like approval at the colourful patterns: Luca would have chosen something more sedate, but Shehareen painted him like a picture of an Old Earth butterfly she found in a memory bank.

"My compliments to your surgeon: these are some quality mods," John muses as he clamps wingfingers into shackles and carefully arranges a few force-field bands across the thin membranes. Once he's spread out both limbs he walks to the front of the room to get a good look, his expression thoughtful, then makes more adjustments, and Luca suddenly realises he's being arranged to display his patterning to best effect, like he's a specimen pinned to a board in an old-fashioned museum. Except a museum probably wouldn't make his genitals the centrepiece...

 _Does he know you can break his chains?_ Shehareen asks.

Luca's more interested in the way John's heartbeat has spiked, and the smell that's begun to waft off him; at least his caretaker is showing some signs of arousal, even if nobody else wants this unnatural fucking body. Shivering with need, he closes his eyes and wishes he could have convinced Shehareen to touch him.

John sticks his head out of the door and shouts, "If you want a taste you'd better hurry it up before I start making calls," into the main bar.

The sound of footsteps make Luca open his eyes again, hoping that satisfaction is _finally_ coming. There are three of them, all human males, all watching him warily. What are they waiting for? He growls around the metal gag, feels his eyes flare with inner light and his tail-tip begin to twitch. Shehareen likes that, likes when he's hungry for her.

These guys apparently do not.

Luca moans and squirms, arching his spine, trying to get some kind of movement to scratch the itch inside him. He should have bent over on his front, then at least he'd have friction on his cock instead of just the maddening tickle of his own wetness dripping down his taint. 

"Fuck's sake," John mutters, "that's shield-reinforced Cordoban steel on him; the big bad wolf can't get at you, you fucking cowards." He shuffles his chair closer to Luca, moving next to his shoulder so their faces almost touch, and murmurs into his ear, "Don't worry, angel, the lunchtime crew'll get off work soon; if these pussies can't handle you I'll find you some relief until then."

Luca wants to answer, wants to beg John to take him himself, but that would involve spitting out his voluntary gag and he's not sure he can handle losing that little bit of sensation without a guarantee of success. He's never felt so empty before. He closes his eyes, thinking of Shehareen, of tentacles pushing into him, so deep and true, filling him up, taking him right to the edge and holding him there before bringing him home to climax. His moan reverberates around the room: hungry and lost, escaping into the club outside as the door opens and lets in another audience member. They all want a look at the freak, but nobody wants to sully their dick on him.

 _Perhaps I should have given you what you need and risked your future ire,_ Shehareen murmurs, _but I never imagined my beautiful captain would be unwanted. These people are tasteless thugs._ She sounds genuinely hurt by it.

Before he can answer her he feels fingers on his inner thigh: a little unsure at first, then firmer as confidence and bravado kick in. The newest entrant is between his legs. He's maybe three or four years younger than Luca is, barely old enough for the freshly inked Navy tattoo that decorates his upper bicep - likely on his first shore-leave and here to prove himself a man in a xeno club. Lovely blue eyes and a cocky tilt to his head; Luca can imagine himself tumbling into bed with him back in the days when he was truly human, before he ever dreamed of captaining for Shehareen. The newcomer strokes a trail down into his groin and it's like his fingers are liquid pleasure.

Luca spits out the makeshift gag; it bounces off his chest and hits the floor with a resounding clang. "Please?"

"You want that, huh?"

"I've been in heat for three days, of course I fucking want it!" He regrets the words immediately: what if this blue-eyed boy witholds his touch out of spite? But the kid just grins and pulls his cock out of the thin shorts he's wearing, jerking it a few times.

"You're real wet," he murmurs, spreading his fingers through the slick heat. It tickles abominably, makes Luca twitch and squirm. "Where do I start...?"

"Anywhere, just somewhere, please."

"Maybe not his mouth just yet," John says, using the toe of his boot to nudge the mangled metal gag, "at least until you've taken the edge off."

"You wanna hurry it up?" one of the original three asks. He's maybe forty, already beginning to silver at the temples.

Blue-eyes grins at him. "You had your chance, grandad."

"I'm also very into the idea of hurrying it up though," Luca says; it's practically a whimper, but his pride has taken one look at his desperation and decided to go cower in a corner for a bit. As Blue-eyes presses a fingertip into his cunt he gasps and arches, tries to flutter his wings. It's the first time he's had anything up there; he hasn't touched himself beyond a cursory exploration of the soft folds, too freaked out to do more, and hasn't let Shehareen touch it at all since she created it. A small part of him regrets that; she should have been the first to boldly go...

 _Such things do not matter to me,_ she murmurs. _Besides, I am still sharing this experience with you._

"Tight," Blue-eyes says approvingly, as if he has decades of experience in these matters. He pushes the finger deeper, exploring the wet heat while Luca squirms down desperately against his hand. "You like that, huh?"

"Yes, please, more."

"Quit tormenting him, kid," John growls, and Luca could kiss him for it. He whines as Blue-eyes thrusts a second finger in, the digits moving inside him in an inferior parody of what Shehareen's tentacles can do. He still hungers for the fingers when they're removed though, makes a soft cry in his throat and pushes down, trying to follow despite his bonds.

Blue-eyes grins again and presses the head of his cock against Luca's wet folds, eases in with excruciating slowness. The noise Luca makes is unholy, even to his own ears; he arches his spine, writhing, not sure whether he wants _more_ or _get that thing the fuck out of me._ It doesn't hurt - first time or not, he's too wet and aroused for that, but it's very different to having something in his ass: a heady thrust to his centre, stirring up the jumble Shehareen made of his reproductive organs when she renovated. Pressure in strange places, disorientating sensory feedback, but it fills a little of the aching emptiness. Not enough though, not nearly enough.

"He okay?" Blue-eyes asks John.

Such a sweet boy, but Luca doesn't want sweet right now. "Don't fucking stop!"

"You heard him, kid," John says, drily.

Luca's breath catches in his throat as Blue-eyes slams into him. It feels wrong, he shouldn't have space _there_ to be filled, but it's right too, and the next slam of hips feels better, and the next. "Oh, yes, please, please, please," he whimpers with each stroke. The whimpers turn to gasps as Blue-eyes grips his hips and begins to buck into him in short, staccato pumps, pushing deeper with every single one until he bottoms out and starts to fuck hard and fast. 

The watcher who's silvering at the temples breaks off from the others and approaches, moving around Luca's leg so that he's against his side, with easy access to stroke his stomach without interrupting Blue-eyes. He palms Luca's hard cock, toying with it while Luca tries to work out exactly what he's feeling. It's overwhelming, the urge to buck forwards into something whilst also down onto something, the difference between the slow, almost lazy pull on his cock and the near frenzy that Blue-eyes has worked himself into. Then there's a stutter of hips and a small curse from Blue-eyes as the movement inside him stops.

 _You must forgive me,_ Shehareen murmurs, _I didn't realise your lack of stamina was due to your species. Your own now seems... a little more impressive._

"Shut up, Reenie," Luca mutters as he desperately tries to squeeze muscles he's never used before around Blue-eyes's softening cock. He can't be empty again, not yet, if he can just hold him inside for a bit longer...

It's John who reacts first: "Who?"

Shit, shit, shit, was there even a space for it on the forms? It's easier to just explain: "Telepathic link with my ship; doesn't have an off switch; she's riding in the backseat." Grinning wide enough to make his face ache, he catches Silver's gaze and adds, "Don't disappoint her, boys."

"What's she say about me?" Blue-eyes asks.

Ah, the fragility of the human male ego. Luca decides to go easy in the hopes that it'll avoid delays in him switching places with Silver, and purrs, "Why don't you let these other nice gentlemen have a go, and then give us a second helping so we can be sure of the verdict...?" Bingo. Blue-eyes takes the suggestion with a sly grin and steps away, and Luca barely has time to feel the chill before Silver's between his legs, fingers exploring him briefly before his cock nudges inside. He sinks in to the hilt in one long, slow slide, forcing Luca's breath out of his body in a sharp gasp.

"Far be it from me to disappoint a _lady,_ " Silver drawls as he slowly moves his hips back, almost completely withdrawing from Luca's cunt.

"Oh, fuck, don't pull out, don't pull out," Luca whimpers. Maybe Shehareen can install clamps or something, anything that'll keep what he needs inside his greedy new hole.

Silver smiles at him and begins to push back in. Once he's hilted he pauses there, watching Luca's face, waits for him to whimper and start twitching before he begins the slow, inexorable pull back out, then in again, making sure he feels every single millimetre.

"You gonna be much longer?" one of the remaining onlookers asks.

"Oh, I've got all day," Silver replies. He strokes Luca's cock again, his expression calculating, and asks, "How about you, pussy-cat, how long these heats of yours normally last?"

"Until it's over," Luca manages to gasp. Silver's thicker than Blue-eyes; the extra stretch is taking some getting used to, as is the full length of him sliding in and out every time. It takes the edge off the screaming hunger inside him, but it isn't quenching it at all, barely touching it. He whines and twitches his hips, needing _more._ "Faster, please."

"Well, since you're so polite about it..." Silver keeps his strokes long and precise, but he speeds up, rocking Luca's body back and forth with the force of it. Luca gasps and moans: it's good, it's hot and hard and so damned good, but still not enough. How much dick will he need anyway? The click of the door distracts him; he glances over to see an Arvellian settling on a chair and feels his breath catch in his throat again because he's heard _stories._

"Grolx, flick the lock to red would'ya," John says, and Luca must have made an unconscious noise of complaint, because he follows it up by leaning down and murmuring into his ear: "I don't care how horny you are, you're going to need a break after Grolx is done with you. We'll get you right back on the bench afterwards."

_Promises, promises._

This time Luca doesn't tell her to shut up.

Silver finishes, slamming into him recklessly for the last few thrusts before clearing the field for a younger guy with a freckled face. He's nothing particularly special; Luca's almost glad when he pulls out before finishing and jerks off across his thigh, but he makes a complaining noise anyway.

"You want it inside?" John asks, his voice gentle.

"I'm so empty it hurts; want to be full, make me full," Luca grumbles, not caring how petulant he sounds. He feels John's hot grin against his cheek and the bench abruptly shifts beneath him, raising his hips just enough to prevent gravity from doing any emptying of its own.

"Should've said sooner, angel," John purrs, getting up to adjust the various straps and shackles, make the new angle more comfortable. "I'll be sure to tell all your future callers that this particular bank requires a deposit if they want to open an account." He rubs his palm across Luca's abdomen, a fleeting touch, then ducks back under his wing and takes his seat once more. 

Ginger does a much better job than Freckles. At first Luca wonders if the soft, questing touch is a tentacle, but it's a tongue lapping at his sloppy cunt, venturing only a little way inside. He whimpers and squirms, wanting more. Is being full really too much to ask? The sensation of a finger sliding into his asshole makes him gasp - he's prepped for it, he was just expecting the attention to be on his shiny new toy. But Ginger has a different prize in mind: he moves his tongue further down and thrusts it into Luca's ass, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. It's electric, tearing a harsh cry from Luca's throat. He can feel Ginger's mouth move into a smile, and then the finger is back inside him while he's eaten out.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, please, please, please..." he moans as a second finger joins the first. He squeezes down, trying to make the digits feel bigger, more satisfying, but the attempt makes his cunt clench too, emphasising how empty it is. It's greedy, jealous of the attention his other hole is getting, but that twitching jealousy is overwhelmed when Ginger hauls himself to his feet, lines his cock up, and thrusts it into Luca's ass. 

All worries that he won't find anal satisfying during his heat melt away; it's not the same, but the familiarity is strangely comforting. _These_ muscles he knows how to use. He bears down on Ginger's cock, feeling himself open up for him. The look of surprise on the guy's face is delicious, but the truth is he's nothing compared to one of Shehareen's girthier offerings.

"You sure know how to take it," Ginger grunts, setting a pace that Luca might have found punishing before he started having regular sex with a starship.

He knows better than to cast such aspersions though. "Give it to me," he whispers. "Everything you've got. Need you." He groans as Ginger speeds up, pounding into his guts. It's almost what he needs, under normal circumstances he'd be more than satisfied, but it's just not filling the deeper emptiness. The pace grows even rougher as Silver approaches again, as though Ginger is staking a claim, but Silver shows no interest in unseating him. Instead he starts to play with Luca's balls, watching his face with almost clinical interest before slowly sliding his fingers further down to hook them into his wet cunt.

Luca wails and curves his spine to make access easier, wanting more, hungering for more, loving the way Silver gazes at him as he shuffles his fingers back and forth. Every slap of Ginger's stomach against the back of Silver's hand pushes them in, so that he's stimulated in rhythm, the hard cock pounding at his insides while fingers play with his entrance. Silver turns his face away, but before Luca can ask him to turn back there's the hot wetness of a mouth around his cock. It's too much. The movement's too fast, too surprising, the suction hard and he's coming before he knows what's happening, his hips pumping frantically between the three points of stimulus as shivers wrack his entire body.

His scream reverberates around the room, the tight quarters only emphasising the alien acoustics of what Shehareen has done to him, but it barely registers as aftershocks tear through his body, new waves triggered by every twitch of Silver's fingers and every pump of Ginger's still pounding cock. He loses himself in sensation, gives himself over to the shivering pleasure until finally every last tremble is wrung out of him and he comes back to himself, panting frantically.

_That was fun; we should do it again._

"You okay, angel?" John asks. He has one hand in the air, palm out, and everyone in the room seems frozen.

Luca blinks, still dazed. He's tingling all over, his skin twitching and spasming in galvanic response, but deep inside he's still _empty._ They've barely scratched the surface. Almost snarling in frustration he asks them, "Why have you stopped?!" One of the bindings on his tail has come free, allowing the tip to thump against the side of the bench like he's an angry cat.

"Shit, that's hot," Blue-eyes says, his whisper loud in the silence.

John strokes sweaty hair out of Luca's eyes, the touch tender as a concerned lover's, and simply says, "You heard the man."

"Think he can take two at once?" Freckles asks, and Luca immediately forgives him for the lacklustre performance earlier. He nods his head, almost frantic. 

"He'll certainly be sloppy enough after Grolx is done..." Silver murmurs, thoughtfully twitching his fingers in maddening counterpoint to Ginger's steady thrusts.

Grolx makes a noise that might be a chuckle, if a chuckle went through an industrial mangle first. After a moment his translator spits out: "If you all wish to exhaust yourselves first I am happy to watch the show. Anticipation is ten elevenths of the act." 

"What do you think, pretty angel?" John murmurs into Luca's ear.

"I think I need you all to get the fuck on with it before this heat fucking kills me."

John laughs then, and makes the necessary adjustments to the bench. Ginger and Silver are forced to move away while the strap beneath Luca lifts up, leaving enough room for Ginger to squirm into the space before anybody else has chance.

In fairness, Luca thinks, it's not as if the guy's spent himself yet, and the speed with which he manouevres around his tail and plugs his asshole up again is very gratifying, even if it doesn't give him the fullness he craves. Ginger starts to thrust, a slow, warm drag against his guts that's comforting even if it isn't entirely satisfying, and they wait while Blue-eyes, Silver and Freckles have a silent stand-off about whose turn it is. Blue-eyes wins by the simple tactic of waiting until his elders are posturing and then nipping around behind their backs.

 _I like this one,_ Shehareen purrs. _Perhaps for Imrys?_

Luca's pretty sure the _NOT NOW_ gets through to her without verbalisation, but the connection might have been cut off by the sensation of Blue-eyes playing with his cunt. Having fingers inside him feels different now: he's hyper-aware of the thin membrane separating them from Ginger's steadily moving cock, each tentative stroke building the sense of fullness while Blue-eyes thumbs at the soft, surrounding folds.

"You got a clit too?" he asks.

Oh. "Don't know," Luca pants, "pussy's still new." He chuckles, breathless. "Haven't even decided how I feel about it yet."

The room is quiet again while they digest that, the silence punctuated only by the soft, wet noises of his holes being used, then John murmurs, "Your sugar-daddy know you're breaking it in like this? They normally like to ruin a pretty thing like you themselves before they share with us plebs." After a moment he adds: "Normally want to watch, too."

 _Us_ , Luca thinks, liking that his caretaker is including himself in the group. "What makes you think I have a sugar daddy?"

"As a general rule guys don't install one of those for themselves unless they're absolutely sure how they feel about it beforehand."

"Right now I feel like I want something bigger than fingers in it - please, I'm begging you," Luca growls, rolling his hips to fuck himself harder on Ginger's slowly moving cock. Blue-eyes starts to slide into him and he loses all thought to the sensation of it. Oh, fuck, he's never had two before, would never have dreamed of attempting it before this abominable, empty ache.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Blue-eyes grunts, "gonna have to work you open all over again."

"Do it," Luca whimpers. "Fill me up, need to be full..." And he is full, but only at the shallow end: they're still not reaching deep enough. He moans and squirms hungrily, craving more. Ginger slows, barely moving so as not be dislodged while Blue-eyes bucks his hips faster, steadily working his way deeper and deeper. The stretch of it isn't painful, but it's disorientating within the pleasure; the constant friction against the thin membrane between Luca's holes demands his attention, and it's a part of him that he hasn't previously been aware of. He knows the two men can feel each other inside him and the thought sends a hot thrill up his spine. Blue-eyes starts to fuck him wildly, like his life depends on it: quick, hot thrusts that rock his body and pound at his pelvis, and Luca lets out sharp, involuntary cries with every one. It's too much in one place, all at his entrances; he comes again without anyone touching his cock. Through the shivering, wracking convulsions of pleasure he's dimly aware that Blue-eyes has pulled out so that Ginger can speed up, and he cries out at the loss, but Blue-eyes only tugs at his own cock for a few brief moments before shoving it back inside and coming hard with a grunt. He pumps three or four more times, and then Freckles takes his place and slams his skinny cock in without any preamble.

Luca snarls, eye-shine lighting up, letting his head fall back, but he pushes his body down as best he can to let them all know that the brutal invasion is welcome. And Silver's by his side again, toying with his oversensitised cock while Freckles and Ginger fuck him senseless. Silver runs his fingers through the come spattered across Luca's belly and licks them before scooping up more. This time he doesn't raise them to his mouth, instead gently pushing Freckles back so that he can smear the mess into Luca's greedy, open cunt.

"Every little counts," he purrs, motioning to Freckles to go back to what he was doing.

"I need more than that, so much more," Luca whimpers.

John nuzzles his cheek. "Don't worry, angel, I'll make sure you get it."

"We're clear for toys, right?" Silver asks Luca directly. He grins at the confused nod and vanishes for a moment, returning with a very unimpressive looking dildo.

Luca would comment, but Freckles and Ginger have upped their rhythm and the pounding tempo in his guts makes forming words impossible.

"I couldn't help but notice," Silver says, gently motioning for them to slow and pushing Freckles back again, "that my friend Grant here has been thoroughly enjoying your ass without you so much as wincing. Does that make anybody else here curious?"

Luca has just enough time to think that he doesn't like Freckles's grin one bit before Silver slides the dildo into his empty cunt, but the confused noise doesn't have chance to form in his throat before there's another cock teasing at his asshole. Oh. Oh, fuck.

"You okay with this?" John murmurs in his ear.

_I'm okay with this._

Luca's not sure whether his nod is accidental or whether the heat temporarily takes control of his movements, but it happens and Freckles is suddenly easing his way in beside Ginger. The pop of the cockhead slipping past his rim forces a whine from his throat. Shehareen's opened him up so often that he can take them both in his ass, even after a three month dry-spell, but the dildo in his cunt is the game-changer. It's too much all in one place, he struggles weakly, too overstimulated to do much more than make the metal shackles creak. 

_Hush,_ Shehareen whispers, and calm washes over him as she makes the necessary tweaks to his hormone levels. He's still so empty, so needy, but the panic is muted now, his muscles loosened. _My beautiful captain, show these arrogant creatures how perfect you truly are._

As always his heart thrills at her pride in him, in _her_ captain. Tail-tip thumping against the side of the bench, Luca smiles at his audience, and asks, "What are you waiting for?"

Once Freckles starts moving it's clear that he's trying to make up for earlier: he fucks like there's no tomorrow, hammering at Luca's insides and making Ginger hiss with overstimulation. Every time he rams forwards his stomach bounces off the wide base of the dildo, thrusting the shaft in harder, making Luca gasp and writhe. So full, and still so hungry. What the fuck is it going to take? He moans as Ginger starts to buck his hips spasmodically, coming inside him. No, no, no, not now. Why do they keep having to slow down?

He expects Silver to take Ginger's place, but it's Blue-eyes who slides into the space beneath him, between his pinned-down wings, already hard again. A quick fumble and he's inside, roughly fucking into Luca's asshole while Freckles tries to do the same, neither of them willing to remain still for the other, slipping free and stabbing wildly at Luca's groin before they manage to slide home again. Silver just watches, a strange smile on his face, as if he's planning something, but Luca's too distracted by the cocks that are _maddeningly_ not where he needs them to be to give it more than a passing thought. He doesn't even notice that Silver's vanished until Freckles comes inside him and pulls his cock out, leaving him with only Blue-eyes thrusting frantically into his ass. 

"Gotta go, but I might be back later," Freckles says. He kisses his fingers and uses the hand to slap the end of the dildo, tearing a startled myowk out of Luca's throat. "Hope you're not too sloppy by then."

"Rude," Ginger murmurs after he's gone. He begins playing with the dildo, pulling it out completely and slipping it back in, keeping the rhythm out of sync with Blue-eyes's hips like he's deliberately trying to drive Luca insane.

Silver chooses that moment to reappear with a startling number of sex toys. "Lady and gentlemen, the cavalry has arrived."

It's enough to sober Luca up a little, despite the hunger that's still burning deep inside him. "What the fuck are you planning?" he asks, his voice heavy with apprehension.

John's strong fingers begin to knead his shoulders, and it's as reassuring as when Shehareen does the same. "Nothing you don't agree to," he murmurs. "That's what I'm here to make sure of."

"Now, now, pussy-cat," Silver says, grinning as he sets out his instruments of choice on the table behind John, where Luca can't see them. "I just want to do a few tests, give Grolx a benchmark for where he has to start holding back."

Another industrial chuckle from Grolx. "A typical show of wisdom from you, my friend."

The promise in the words is enough to make Luca moan and clench, then Ginger pulls the dildo out of him and the moan turns to one of frustration. So _empty._ But Silver doesn't keep him waiting for long: a squelch of artificial lube he's too wet to even need, a few quick slicks, and there's a new cock nudging at the lips of his cunt. He feels Blue-eyes slow his thrusting hips without needing to be told, then heavy pressure at his entrance. The toy's big - not insanely so, but his cunt hasn't had the kind of practice his asshole has, and besides, his asshole is still full. He whimpers a little as Silver presses forwards, but before John can call a halt Shehareen tweaks his endorphin levels and his fear turns to: "Please."

 _You know you have nothing to fear while I am with you, my captain,_ she whispers. _So beautiful, so perfect; I wish to see you full, even if it is not with myself._ A memory then: him writhing in the cooling tank, with so much of her inside him that he can see her tentacles pushing his belly out... and him begging her for more.

He _wants_ it.

"Give it to me, please," he whispers, holding Silver's gaze. "Please." The pressure of the dildo sliding in makes him whine despite himself, arching his spine and trying to flutter his wings. Silver starts to move it back and forth, fucking him slowly, easing it deeper inside with every rocking motion, and Blue-eyes starts whispering soft curses into the skin between his shoulderblades. The curses grow louder as Silver quickens his pace, and Luca joins in with the chant: it feels so right, but _wrong_ too; having empty space for a cock to fit there is too new, too strange. He whimpers desperately and struggles just a little, but Silver places a steadying hand on his belly and begins to rub slow, deliberate circles. It helps. Luca relaxes and takes what he's given, the slow push-pull of being emptied and then filled - but not filled, because it's still too shallow. He moans in frustration.

"What's wrong, angel?" John asks, nuzzling into his cheek.

"Not deep enough. Need more."

Silver raises a speculative eyebrow. "Your wish is my command," he says as he head back to the table.

The double-headed dildo is thinner, but long, _very_ long, and Luca can't help but squirm in apprehension again.

"Don't worry, pussy-cat." Silver's grin is downright wicked. "I don't expect you to take the whole dipstick, just want to see how deep this well you want us to fill really is..." He pulls the thick dildo free, hands it to Ginger, and then pushes the long one into Luca's aching, hungry cunt, working it in slowly, too slowly. When he reaches the same depth as his own cock he just slides back and forth for a time, making Luca moan and writhe on it.

"Not sure how much longer I can hold on," Blue-eyes mutters.

It's John who answers him: "So finish up and take a break, kid; you got a day-pass, didn't you?"

Silver leans onto the toy while Blue-eyes frantically bucks his hips and comes in Luca's asshole, and Luca screams again as the dual sensations knock him over the edge and another orgasm takes him. It's dry this time, all focused on his centre, his hungry insides.

Instead of calling a halt, John kisses him while he trembles. It's tentative, obviously wary of what his jaws are capable of, but it distracts him from the empty seconds between Blue-eyes pulling free and Ginger filling his gaping ass with the spare dildo.

"You're not going to get in trouble for joining in?" Luca asks muzzily, tremors of pleasure still shivering up his spine.

John frowns at him. "All-Comers has an option to include staff at their own discretion; you ticked it..."

Luca genuinely doesn't remember, but by the end of the forms he'd been jabbing the touchscreen at random whilst trying not to grind down on the buttons of the chair he'd been sat in. John's frown has grown deeper, so he just nuzzles into his neck and murmurs, "Oh, good, thought I'd missed out." He's about to initiate another kiss when Silver begins to work the dildo in again, distracting him from anything except the fact that he's _finally_ getting some relief for the deeper itch. He moans and tries to bear down on it, panting and flicking his tail-tip in frustration. So close. "More, please, more."

"Whatever you say, pussy-cat," Silver replies as he slides the toy back and forth, a little deeper every time. There's an odd catch to his voice, like he's unsure, but it doesn't show in his strokes; they're steady as clockwork.

Luca gasps and arches, because it's too deep and still not deep enough, and his body's screaming that his reproductive system _doesn't work like that_ , it's never worked like that before - there's never been _room_ there before, let alone such a ravenous, greedy emptiness that aches to be filled.

_Be calm, my captain, perhaps you are small, but I made you perfect._

Yes, but perfect for what? He can't think: the dildo is finally, _finally_ beginning to soothe some of the heat inside him. He tries to push down, to take more, and Silver obliges with a smooth thrust that _almost_ does it. "Oh, fuck, harder, please, please, please." 

Grolx makes a noise that sounds like a metal girder bouncing through a warp-core, and the room stills again. Luca's about to ask what the fuck he said when he realises it was only a reaction to the same thing that's frozen the others.

Silver no longer has hold of the toy. The entire two and a half feet of the thing is buried inside him, without even requiring a hand to hold it in place.

Oh.

"What the actual fuck, Shehareen!!" Luca snarls, his eyes blazing with light. Ginger practically bolts from between his legs, though Silver stays in place, gently rubbing circles into his belly.

 _Why else would I make you three gwyths taller?_ she asks. She sounds genuinely confused, as if this is simply another thing he should know.

He'd thought it was so he couldn't hide from her in the engine block any more, but he doesn't want to admit that much in front of an audience. Despite his anger he moans, rocking his hips as best he can to shift the toy that's buried inside him, because while it's beginning to scratch the itch it's nowhere near enough yet. "I don't want to know why it needs to be that deep, do I?"

She plays the same memory she did earlier: him full to near-bursting, begging for more; then another just the same, and another. _I thought my captain would be pleased._

And instead he'd flipped the fuck out. Luca is just beginning to feel a pang of guilt when she adds: _Also, I wished to be sure that_ some _of my ovipositor will fit, for once you grow past your silly doubts about bearing our children._

And there it is. He lets his head fall back. "You're fucking lucky I love you, Reenie."

_I am. And I love you too, my pretty little captain. Look at how well you're doing, despite your size. What is it your people say? Good things come in small packages. I believe, in this matter, they are correct._

"You okay, angel?" John asks. "We can stop this if you two need to, uh, have some quiet time together."

"Don't you fucking dare stop," Luka snarls. "The incoming domestic about my build specifications can wait; I am nowhere near done here."

"Sounds like you're in for a treat, Grolx," Ginger says.

The translator seems to have a lot of trouble with the hungry, metallic screech of reply, but it eventually settles on: "Uh huh."

"You want to go again before...?" Silver asks Ginger.

"No... I mean, I was gonna, but I've only got an hour until I'm back on shift and now I _really_ want to watch him with the big guy."

"How about you, kid?"

Blue-eyes shakes his head. His voice is husky when he murmurs, "Wanna see the show..."


	2. Grolx

Luca squirms while John readjusts the bench and shackles again, making sure he has adequate support and is at the correct height for the incoming alien invasion. His human audience waits in anticipation for 'the show', and all he can think is _the Freak Show_ , but he doesn't verbalise it for fear of offending Grolx. Some of his discomfort must be apparent though, because John rubs gentle circles into his stomach and says, "You want to change position? I was going to wait until after your rest-break, but if you wanna flip over now just say the word."

The thought of being unable to see what Grolx is about to dish out is scarier than the thought of seeing it coming. Luca licks his lower lip, and says, "No, I'm fine." He whines as Silver begins to ease both dildos free. "Okay, maybe not fine, I'm a fucking pathetic horny mess, but I'm okay."

"I happen to think you're very fine indeed," Silver purrs before ducking his face down to lap at Luca's cunt while he withdraws the toy from it, making him squirm and whimper helplessly. As soon as the dildo is out he dips the tip of his tongue inside the gaping hole, doling out shallow licks that only emphasise the depth of Luca's _need_ before raising his head and grinning wickedly. "Have to get this pretty pussy nice and hungry for our rather large friend, don't we?"

The words 'rather large' send a thrill of both fear and hope up Luca's spine. "Like I'm not hungry enough already?!" he growls.

"You really are, aren't you." His tone is impressed rather than judgmental, filled with hopeful wonder. He rubs Luca's sopping wet folds, not pushing so much as a fingertip inside, and it's downright agonising. "Let me get this straight: your lady friend had this not-so-little beauty installed just so that she can watch you beg for the biggest dick you can find?" Grinning broadly, he adds, "Not that I disapprove, mind you."

Under different circumstances Luca might not have admitted the real reason, but he's too distracted by the torment of being toyed with while left _infuriatingly_ empty. "For her eggs," he gasps as he tries to push down onto the rapidly dodging fingers. "Only in heat because I'm not ready for that yet. Guess watching me get filled with something else is her consolation prize." He feels Shehareen perk up at the 'yet' and regrets the word immediately. He'll never be ready, he's sure of it, but even so he can't deny that the thought of being full of something, _anything_ , is growing more attractive by the second.

"Huh," Silver says in the following shocked silence, sharing a meaningful look with John as he backs away and goes to return the toys to the table. 

Luca hears Blue-eyes ask Ginger, "What kind of ship would need you to...?" in a hoarse, horrified whisper, but before he can explain he sees Grolx rise to his feet, and suddenly he has other things on his mind. He can't help but shiver a little with apprehension: the alien is easily ten feet tall and five feet broad, vaguely humanoid but with no discernable neck or waist; a solid hulk of muscle approaching slowly and with great deliberation. Like a force of nature. Eight black eyes glint down at him, dark as deep space, and he thinks he can see the hunger in them despite the protective coating. A noise that's somewhere between a clack and a slurp comes from behind the translator, and Luca's suddenly very grateful that the speaker-panel blocks his view of whatever's going on back there.

Grolx kneels between his thighs and runs one of his thick digits slowly up his taint, smudging the dripping mixture of slick and come and lube. The shivery, haunting noise he utters is barely recognisable as words, but after a brief pause his translator spits out: "You are ready for me at last?"

Luca wants to say he needs a moment to think about his life choices, but his cunt and asshole keep clenching on emptiness and he can't take much more of the torture. He nods instead, regrets it when Grolx unfastens the codpiece on his armour and reaches down to fondle himself: at first glance the cock is reassuringly thin as it starts to unsheath, but it's quickly apparent that it twirls like a cork-screw, the spiral girthier than anything he's taken today. And it's long. Long enough to give him pause even after what he's just learned his altered body can handle. He's not ready, heat-cycle or not he's sure of it, but Shehareen floods him with dopamine and endorphins again before he can back down.

_My perfect, perfect captain, fear not: you know I am always here for you if you have need._

He swallows, suddenly hyper-aware of the nanoparticles buried deep in his system. John might be here to safeguard his boundaries, but Shehareen will safeguard his body no matter what he agrees to. She belongs to him and he belongs to her. She loves him. She'll always protect him. Even when he does something stupid. Especially when he does something stupid that she wants him to do. And she wants him impaled on that huge, cork-screw dick, screaming for more.

She gifts him another hit of dopamine, relaxing his limbs, rendering him pliant. _My love, your pleasure is my pleasure, will you truly deny us both this satisfaction?_

No... no, he won't. It's unthinkable. Luca takes a deep breath to centre himself, picks two of Grolx's eyes to gaze into, and whispers, "Ready when you are."

His cunt is so open and wet that he barely feels the tip sliding into him. Grolx is a tentative lover, obviously used to more delicate playmates, and despite the hunger that's still burning within him Luca thinks he likes that. Just as he likes the appreciative noises coming from his audience. He lets his head fall back onto John's shoulder as Grolx takes a good grip on his thighs and moves closer, spreading him wide. The first coil flattens as it pushes in, and he can't help but flush with shame at how easy it is to take; he'd only ever had sex with other humans before Shehareen, and here he is with a massive alien breaching his body as though he's made for it. But he _is_ made for it, Shehareen _re-made_ him for it. She's turned him into her dirty little xeno-slut, has him opening his legs for anyone who wants to plough his holes, but he finds it hard to hold onto any shame when he has so many admirers hanging on his every moan.

The second coil doesn't flatten as much as the first, its curve far firmer, gently nudging him further open as it joins its predecessor; the third is rigid enough to start him squirming at the disorientating pressure building up inside him. It rubs and pushes in unfamiliar places, focusing his attention on the throb of his cunt and the sound of his own pulse in his ears. 

"You wish me to stop?" Grolx asks.

"Don't you dare," Luca replies without bothering to lift his head. His words tear soft, needy noises from both Ginger and Blue-eyes, sending a new thrill up his spine. John and Silver both remain quiet, but Luca can feel the rapt anticipation radiating off them. It only encourages him - it's not just about soothing the hungry emptiness inside him anymore; he wants to show them all what he can do, and find out for himself while he does it.

The fourth curl slipping through his entrance opens him enough for the ones already inside to shift and move, settle into their natural spiral alignment. He gasps and arches helplessly; he's not made to take this shape, doesn't have the matching helix built into his body to guide it home. Instead of filling him it holds him open: a constant, twisting line of pressure, rendering him hollow.

He thinks he shouldn't find the thought as arousing as he does: he's just a vacant hole, ready and waiting for whatever they want to shove into his depths. Gagging for it. The more the better. The possibilities send a warm shiver through his core, making him clench involuntarily and then yelp in surprise as the springy coil in his cunt gives way and bounces back. Oh. Oh, that's... interesting. Strange, and _deeply_ disconcerting even in a day full of disconcerting things, but the rebound sends a tremor of pleasure through his centre, radiating out until he can feel it in his fingers and toes, even the tips of his wings and tail. He squeezes again, hoping for a repeat, and gets a wave that's even stronger and a deep rumble of approval from Grolx.

"You okay, angel?" John asks, though it's clear in his tone that he's only paying lip-service to the yelp and already knows the answer is _yes._

Luca nods, and whispers, "More, please, I want more. Want to be full." Needs to be full. Aches for it.

"Look at you go, pussycat, so damn beautiful," Silver says, trailing his fingers down the expanse of Luca's stomach as the fifth coil slides slowly in. The other humans stay back, giving Grolx plenty of room, but Silver's intent on being up close and personal and the big Arvellian doesn't seem to mind.

"Beautiful indeed," Grolx's translator spits out, and Luca can't help but preen a little, fluttering his bound wings as much as they'll move.

 _Finally, some good taste,_ Shehareen purrs, _but really, who could resist my captain for long? So lovely, so perfect, so needy._

The sixth coil makes Luca squirm, but he still moans, "Don't stop, please don't stop," when Grolx pauses. There's something strange about the way it's moving inside him - maybe because it's hollowing him out, rather than stuffing him full? He's so open he can even feel the cool air of the room against his inner walls; maybe that's what feels so wrong, even as it excites him. He pants, wondering whether to ask how Grolx feels about having something inside the spiral, then decides against it. At least until he gets even more desperate, if there is such a thing.

The seventh and eighth coils are the same as the sixth: strange movements, pressure building inside, it stretches and pulls but barely scratches the deeper itch. Whining in frustration he clenches, hoping for that delicious bounce-back, but he just can't squeeze down hard enough to make it happen. Despite being hollow the spiral's too solid. He clenches again, harder this time, desperate to feel full. Why doesn't he feel full yet? The movement makes Grolx chitter and dig his powerful, stubby digits into his thighs, just another sensation racking up inside him. But _something_ shifts the moment he releases the squeeze: more coils enter him in a breathtaking rush; he has no idea how many, but they force his spine to curve as he tries to shuffle them inside his twitching hole: he can feel every single one pushing him apart, trying to wreck his insides, but they're not where they're supposed to be. He's still crammed full at the shallow end while the deep, aching emptiness at his core remains hungry and unsatisfied. 

He growls in frustration, slapping his tail-tip against the side of the bench as Grolx stops pushing into him and instead begins to rock back and forth at a speed that's maddeningly slow. Weird pressure in weird places or not, it's not enough and it's _not_ okay.

"You alright there, buddy?" Ginger asks Grolz. "Wasn't expecting you to be springing back so much, what with how roomy..." Instead of verbalising the rest of the sentence he makes a waving gesture at Luca's body.

"I need it deeper for fuck's sake just fucking give me all of it please I'm begging you please, please, please!" Luca wails in one yammering sentence, and Grolz pushes in further even though he's obviously concerned. But then he stops again and it's enough to make Luca howl with frustration.

The translator states: "It is too tight beyond this point; I do not wish to harm you."

"Ah, shit," Silver says, "sorry pussy-cat, didn't think it through." He presses his fingers gently into Luca's abdomen, triggering startled hisses from both him and Grolx. It's not an entirely new sensation for Luca: Shehareen likes to touch his belly while he's full of her, feel her tentacles separated by only a few soft centimetres of his fragile flesh, but this is different. Silver moves closer to his navel and presses again; this time there's less resistance: Grolx's cock hasn't reached that depth, despite having pushed far more than that distance into Luca's hungry cunt. He's coiled up inside like a spring. "You're nice and fucked out up to here," Silver says, marking off the ridge, "we didn't deep-dick you enough past it."

"Safest to pull out and work him up to it," John says as Grolx nods and begins a ponderously slow step backwards.

"Your boss'll take this as good reason to show up late for work, right?" Blue-eyes asks Ginger, sniggering. Ginger doesn't find the suggestion even remotely funny.

 _What if I just..._

Luca manages to choke out a tiny "Wait!", but he's too late: Shehareen tweaks his hormones again, dropping relaxin with practised precision, the same way she does when she can't quite work him open wide enough manually. He _feels_ the wash of it ripple through his pelvis, but he still doesn't have enough time to prepare himself before the pent-up spring that's lodged inside him releases. It slams forwards in one slick instant, thin but long and hard and brutally fast, forcing him open, shoving deeper than anything he's ever had, too deep, touching places even Shehareen hasn't. He has barely enough time to register it before it springs back into shape and stretches him mind-wreckingly wide. He can't find the breath to scream. It's too much, too many directions at once, pushing his insides around until it's made itself comfortable in his convulsing cunt. The orgasm hits like a shockwave radiating out from his newly-hollowed core, wracking his trembling body with sensation. He arches and writhes, losing control, abandoning himself to the white-out; there's little else he can do.

When he comes around he's half-upright, his right hand free of its bindings, fingers clenching the front of Grolx's uniform and his right leg hooked around the alien's middle while his left side is still shackled. His tail has managed to free itself as well: it's wrapped possessively around Grolx's leg. Both of his wings are partly loose, the shackles broken though the force-field bands are hanging on. There's a diagnostic program running, checking him for damage and thankfully coming up empty, even if it is showing him more of his insides than he's happy with. He shakes his head a little, groggy, and mumbles, "Everyone okay?" Every shivering millimetre of his skin tingles, every heaving breath shifts his body in a way that makes him hyper-aware of the coiled, alien cock that's still buried deep inside him, the ridges of the spiral holding him wide open. He doesn't need to see the ghostly image of the scan; he can feel everything, even the racing beat of Grolx's pulse hammering a rhythm at odds with his own.

And his cunt wants more: it screams at him to push down into Grolx's groin, shove more of him inside it, fill it to the brim and keep going until it overflows. What the fuck is it going to take to satisfy the damned thing?

_Again, again!_

Before Luca can tell her to shut up, John says, "You didn't hit anyone... not sure how _you're_ okay, but..."

 _My captain is more than 'okay'; my captain is perfect,_ Shehareen corrects, sounding downright petulant.

Grolx shifts as if to move away, but Luca clenches his fist in the handful of uniform he's holding and growls, "Only pull out of me if you don't want back in, because I am not done with you yet."

"Grolx?" John asks.

The need in the noise that escapes Grolx transcends the species barrier. "I wish to continue with this."

"Glad to hear it," Luca mutters, slowly lowering himself back to the bench. He tries not to look at the diagnostic imaging, at the huge cock twitching inside him, stopped in its quest for the empty, womb-like space that waits impatiently at the end of his cunt. It feels like a blessing that Shehareen hasn't given him more parts, but it also brings home that it's simply her space to fill, no longer his. But he can't think like that. She loves him. He is hers, and she is his, and they are one together...

 _You should squeeze him again,_ Shehareen suggests while they wait for John to undo the surviving shackles.

It's all too much. "Let's make one thing clear, Reenie, after that little stunt you've lost all suggestion privileges."

Her reply is sing-song: _But you liked it. My beautiful, perfect captain, so full and wanting more. Demand what you hunger for, my love, have him give it to you, to us._

As if he's not going to do that without her encouragement. He looks down to where John is undoing his ankle, and says, "Sorry, I'll pay for the damage."

"Don't worry about it - maybe if you hadn't signed off on exhibitionism it'd be an issue, but you've filled the lookie-loo booths; the boss isn't going to risk putting you off a return visit."

Lookie-loo booths? Luca swallows at the thought of a bigger audience, not sure how he feels. Damn his random selection mashing.

"You okay, pussy-cat?" Silver asks, walking his fingers slowly down Luca's belly until he reaches his cock. He starts to play, stroking and squeezing, making Luca twitch his hips and moan at the mess of sensations that threaten to overwhelm him again. It's a welcome distraction, even though it makes him focus on the confusing sensation of Grolx's cock buried inside him: it's not a firm shaft, it moves and shifts as if it's softened after coming, but a soft cock wouldn't stretch him this open, or press against his inner walls so hard. And it's so deep. It would be disconcerting enough in his ass, but in this new part of him...

Speaking of. He whines softly, tapping the tip of his tail against the bench. "Ass is empty..."

Silver stares at him for a moment, then: "I think I'm in love," before he vanishes in the direction of the table. It takes Luca a moment to remember he can turn to watch now.

"Don't even think about it," John growls when Silver picks up a good sized plug. Silver sighs and changes it for one that's so small that Luca thinks he'll barely feel it. At his noise of complaint John grabs his face and kisses him roughly, hungrily, then murmurs, "You'll thank me once Grolx gets going."

Luca sighs, a little dazed from the kiss. "Promises, promises." He rolls back to smile up at Grolx. "Come closer, I want more of you."

Another haunted, shivering noise, before the translator says, "Are you sure?"

More than anything. "Please, give it to me, I need you to fill me up." He hears Blue-eyes make a choked noise, and it only makes him want Grolx more. His heart thrills as the big alien begins his slow rumble forwards.

"Mind if I get in there, big guy?" Silver asks, nipping into the space between Grolx's open legs and the end of the bench, and Luca wants to scream in frustration until he feels the nudge of the plug against his asshole. Okay, that's an acceptable reason to get in the way. It slips inside easily, making the huge cock in his cunt push up just a little. A small ridge before each coil of the spiral enters him fully, disconcerting again, but he likes it, likes the slow drag against the membrane that separates his two holes. He gasps and bears down on Grolx, takes yet another coil.

"More."

Grolx's translator turns his rumbling noise into, "Perhaps some assistance, Commander?", and Luca frowns in confusion until he feels Silver's fingers hook into the folds of his entrance, tugging him wide open so that the next curved ridge can slide in with ease. Then another, and another. The tip of Grolx's cock hits another tight spot inside him, this one more solid; it sends a tantalising warm throb all the way through him. He moans happily, squirming in place, and wonders if the empty ache is _finally_ going to get what it needs.

"Slow down," John says.

Silver's noise of complaint is almost as loud as Luca's, but Grolx says: "I do not disagree."

"Want more..." Luca growls, twitching his tail-tip back and forth until _something_ grabs it and traps it in a hot, tight space; he arches in surprise, the rapid shift jiggling the cock inside him and setting off another round of tingling throbs. It takes him a moment to realise he's been smacking Silver in the head with every flick and the offending body-part is now clamped firmly under the man's arm. He thinks he likes that sensation more than he should. 

"Listen, pretty angel, I don't know how much you know about Arvellian biology," John says, nuzzling into his cheek again, "but even their females don't take the whole thing. There's extra for the, ah, _scrum._ " Though his voice is soft there's an edge of steel in it; he's not going to back down.

"Fine," Luca grumbles. He gazes up into two of Grolx's eyes and purrs, "Slow down if you have to, but I want all of you. Every bit. Please." Then he clenches as hard as he can, and maybe he's only just learning how to use these new muscles, but they obey him, almost flattening the twitching spiral that holds him open. The moment he releases them the spring-back wracks his entire core, shivering waves that pulsate outwards and make his limbs weak. Grolx utters a noise like a wet rag caught in a fan and doubles over, pressing his face into Luca's shoulder and neck and rumbling a string of words that the translator struggles with. After a long moment it spits out: "Censored."

Laughing, Luca squeezes again: this huge alien was supposed to wreck him, but instead he's at his mercy. He's never felt so powerful.

 _I'm so proud of you my love, my captain,_ Shehareen murmurs. _Feed your hunger, sate your need; you are perfect. Know that you can take larger yet._

He shivers at that promise, shivers more as Silver goes back to pulling him open, simultaneously pressing on the plug in his ass with both thumbs. Grolx raises himself a little, resting his huge hands on the sides of the bench so that he's only inches from Luca's face as he starts to slowly, slowly push further inside. Through the haze of sensation Luca is dimly aware that he should find this terrifying: being loomed over by more than half a tonne of Arvellian, eight black eyes roving over him hungrily, mandibles clacking and slurping behind the mask provided by the translator, but the soothing sensation of the great spiral cock that's _finally_ reaching the empty hunger inside him overwhelms any fear. The coils bunch again, pressing harder on some parts than others. He lets out a needy whimper and digs his fingers into Grolx's chest-plate, holding him in place as another one slides in. Another coil pushes in after that, then another and another; he's preparing for the next when Silver abruptly releases him and moves around to the side of the bench. He whimpers at the sensation, but doesn't have time to make further complaint before his own cock is surrounded by soft heat and suction that makes his eyes roll back in his skull; he bucks helplessly into Silver's mouth and comes again with a gasp.

By the time the trembling aftershocks die down he's heaving for breath, shivering, and he realises muzzily that Silver moved because there's no more space for him between Grolx and the bench. Home stretch, nearly there: deep in his core he can feel the tip of the spiral straining against the tight barrier; he thinks it must be his new cervix, but the push doesn't hurt; it feels incredible. There's a pulsing line of pleasure running from the dripping wet entrance of his cunt to the twitching entrance of his womb. Then Grolx begins to move forwards again and he realises there are no more coils, just a long, smooth cylinder of flesh that evolution never intended to enter a body.

He takes it in anyway, stares Grolx right in the eyes while he pushes down onto it; he's still hungry for more. The admiring noises his audience makes when his loins finally meet Grolx's are almost as satisfying as the sensation itself: the hard, cool metal of armour against his groin and thighs; the smooth, round bumps of tiny scales against his taint and the fluttering lips of his cunt, and the added pressure of a solid surface against the base of the plug in his asshole. The sense of fullness is breath-taking. He hopes Shehareen is recording this...

Who is he kidding? Of course she is.

Grolx presses his face into his shoulder again, and makes a metallic sound that translates as: "Beautiful."

"There is nothing in this galaxy quite so lovely as a pretty young man with a very large cock inside him," Silver says with great authority, and Luca can't help but flush a little. He's not sure whether it's pride or embarrassment, but it gets worse when Silver notices and grins down at him, stroking circles into the skin of his belly. Experimentally, Luca arches his back the way he does with Shehareen, and sure enough the coils of Grolx's cock push his abdomen up ever so slightly.

Silver plants a kiss on the middle ridge. "Perfection."

 _And to think I believed this man tasteless._ Shehareen sighs happily, before asking: _What now?_

Part of him wants to snipe at her, because surely this is enough? But it's not enough, the seemingly endless hunger still burns in his core. Tightening his legs around Grolx's middle, he looks up at him and asks, "What are you going to do to me now?" He shifts back and forth, rocking himself slightly on the long, flexible shaft that moves so tantalisingly inside him.

"My kind do not move their hips as yours do," Grolx replies. "For our ancestors there was too great a risk of being displaced."

"Well, now you're just making me nervous..." For a moment Luca doesn't feel anything, but then there's a heart-stopping _shift_ against his innards; he clutches at the edge of the bench as he feels Grolx's cock begin to swell. "Oh, fuck." It's slow, but there's something inexorable about it, expanding inside him, forcing his already stretched cunt open wider and wider. He expects another halt to be called, but instead John nibbles his ear and murmurs, "Tell me if it's not okay."

Luca's not sure if it is, but the expansion stops and subsides again, so he nods hesitantly. "I think I might need the plug out now, but other than that I'm okay..." His voice sounds tiny and quiet even to himself; his previous confidence melting away - how big is it going to get in there?

John chuckles. "Told you so." He kisses Luca's cheek while Grolx slowly leans back just far enough to give Silver room to reach in and pull it free. It's possible he's shown more apprehensiveness than he meant to, because the three of them seem to pause: Grolx holding still, making a soft humming sound deep in his chest; John nuzzling into his neck; Silver rubbing slow circles into his stomach. Ginger and Blue-eyes come over, and Ginger strokes his thigh while Blue-eyes runs an exploratory finger along the sensitive membrane of his wing. Luca lets his eyelids flutter closed and concentrates on how gentle the touches are, how soothing. 

_Tell Grolx to grow inside you again._ It's not a demand, more a deep, rumbling purr of pure desire. Maybe if it had been a demand he'd have been able to scream at her, but he likes it when she asks nicely; he never wants to discourage her from asking nicely. He shuffles in place, trying to angle his hips better, and says, "Please, I want more."

Grolx makes a metallic screeching sound and does as he's asked: the twisted coil inside Luca expands again, gently stretching him. The pressure reaches the point of painful, making him tense, but then it shrinks back and the relief borders on orgasmic, leaves him trembling. It's not going to hurt. He's not going to break. Then the swell starts over, an edge of pain and panic followed by release. And again. If it was thrusting at full size it would tear him apart, but Grolx simply holds still and _throbs_ , a pulsating shaft patiently working his cunt, filling him up and making itself at home in there. Luca moans, instinctively twitching his hips even though they're not needed. Another swell, another panic, but this time Shehareen floods him with endorphins, allowing him to relax into it fully.

 _He cannot hurt you whilst I am with you, my love, only give you the pleasure you deserve._ After a moment where he can practically hear her thinking, she adds, _Try squeezing again?_

He's not sure if he can, but the idea thrills him deep in his belly. He waits for the next swell and then follows it down, clenching as hard as he can. He's exhausted his new muscles too much to really bear down, but Grolx utters a tortured screech and buries his face against Luca's chest again.

"Damn, pretty angel," John murmurs into Luca's ear. "Never thought I'd see a Terran wreck an Arvellian."

Luca feels a twinge despite all the praise that's been heaped upon him. "Wouldn't be too proud: according to immigration I've been modded past the species barrier." Too much unknown DNA scattered throughout his system; Shehareen's turned him into a species of one.

"Fuck immigration, it's the chassis that counts." He pulls Luca into a kiss; it's gentle, almost shy, completely at odds with their surroundings. Luca melts: he's missed kissing; his ship can give him a lot, but she can't manage the simplicity of two human mouths moving against one another.

 _More of that,_ she whispers. _I like it._

He does as he's told, deepening the kiss with John while Grolx works his cunt and Silver plays with his cock. He's vaguely aware of it when Silver moves up to his shoulder, on the opposite side to John, and begins to kiss his neck. It tickles, making him twitch and giggle. When he turns to look Silver kisses him roughly, hungry, tongue straight into his mouth as if he hadn't crushed a steel bar in there earlier, and he melts into that too. He feels loved, wanted. Precious even; it's different to when it's just Shehareen. He loves his ship, but she made him perfect _for her._ It's reassuring to know there's more of a market out there, even if it is niche.

When he glances up he sees Grolx still leaned over, watching him, and on a whim he leans up and kisses him on the ridge between his eye-sets, chuckles when all eight eyes blink at him in unison. He wonders whether Ginger and Blue-eyes want to kiss too, but they've turned the med-scanner back on and are watching the show from a more intimate angle; he only just glimpses the projected image of his insides before John reclaims his mouth.

"I am going to begin," Grolx says, and it's enough to make Luca drag his attention away from the kiss.

"What do you mean, begin?" What the fuck have they been doing so far? He cries out as _something_ nudges against the wet folds of his entrance, something bigger trying to shove inside. He can't take bigger. He _wants_ it, but the muscles of his abdomen protest and tremble. He whines, eyes beginning to glow, his pulse thundering in his ears, until John catches his shoulders and rubs them gently. Shehareen backs the touch up with a soothing wash of hormones and he relaxes into John's arms despite his fears.

"Easy, easy," John murmurs, "he's not going to hurt you; he's starting to come. Does it hurt?"

Not since Shehareen dosed him. "Mostly strange..." Luca pants through the haze, still fighting the urge to squeeze his legs together. Coming is fine; he can handle that much. Even if it does feel as though the cock inside him is growing an inch wider from the base up. Then the push against his entrance abates and he sags with relief, at least until he realises he can feel the thicker part still moving up the spiral, extra pressure against his sensitive walls as it quests towards his core. In the background he hears Blue-eyes murmur, "Holy shit," and wonders whether he wants to look at the image in the scanner or whether ignorance is bliss. Surely the sound of the two of them jerking off frantically is a good sign?

"Time to really start filling that empty well of yours," Silver says, nibbling a trail down the back of Luca's neck.

Luca gasps as he feels another nudge at the folds of his cunt. It pushes in and begins to follow the first, and this time he does try to squeeze his legs together, but Grolx's huge body is still between his knees, holding him wide open and helpless against this newest invasion. Another pause, then the next swell starts to demand entrance. At least there's a gap between them: if the whole cock expanded this much it would wreck him. He whimpers at the thought, though he's not sure whether it's out of terror or want.

"Shhh," John whispers, "you're fine. After what you've taken today, this is nothing to be scared of. Just relax, let it happen."

"Talk about delayed fear response," Silver laughs, but he softens the tease by kissing Luca's throat.

Luca closes his eyes again and concentrates on what's happening. The first bump is still spiralling heavily through him towards his centre, with the others following swiftly on its heels. It's starting to hurt, but it's not real pain, more like when Shehareen is holding him on the edge of where he's comfortable, waiting for the moment when his orgasm hits so that the release will be all the sweeter. As more bumps thrust into him it's a mess of different feedback and disjointed stimuli; pressure at seemingly random points along his inner walls; he's full to bursting but also _not_ , and then a rising tide until finally there's just deep, all consuming heat and a wash of something that borders on tranquility. Oh, fuck, yes. The ravenous hunger of his need abates for the briefest of moments and it's heavenly. It doesn't last nearly long enough, but another burst of warmth follows almost immediately and he groans and lets himself go limp against the bench while Grolx pumps come into him. Finally, _finally_ something is touching the emptiness. He can feel his inner muscles flutter desperately around the giant shaft inside him, trying to squeeze every last drop out of it to quench the heat.

"See," John murmurs, kissing his neck. There's a sound of buttons clicking, then the bench lowers Luca's shoulders so that he's at a more pronounced angle, and he can _feel_ Grolx's come move inside him. Somehow the warmth of it soothes the heat instead of adding to it, fighting fire with fire. He feels Grolx stand up and wants to grab for him again, pull him close, but one large, three-digited hand settles lightly on his chest.

"I wish to see more of you," Grolx says. "Will you spread your wings for me?"

Something about the way Grolx is watching him makes him feel very shy, which seems a little ridiculous considering he can literally feel the alien's come gushing into his cunt like it's being propelled from a hose. Luca pulls himself together, nods, and unfurls himself as far as he can. It's not a full spread, but he can get the same effect that John did while posing him earlier.

The noise Grolx makes is like an engine purring at FTL speed. "Beautiful."

"Be even more beautiful when he's full to the brim," Silver purrs, stroking his palm over Luca's collar-bone and down his chest towards his stomach. "Not that you're not very pretty right now, pussy-cat, but I can't wait to see you all fucked out."

"You're not the only one. Can't believe I have to go to fucking work," Ginger says, drawing circles into Luca's inner thigh. "Think you'll still be here in eight hours?"

_He has plenty of time._

Luca manages to catch himself before he groans in horror, instead murmuring, "So I'm told."

Ginger repays the favour by _not_ verbalising the 'good' that he obviously feels. He grins before turning to kiss a trail down Luca's thigh, making him squirm on Grolx's shaft. A squirm that only gets more pronounced as the tormenting mouth trails over his balls and then sucks the tip of his cock, ripping a strangled noise from his throat: it's too much but also not enough; even with Shehareen's changes to his refractory period he's come too recently to get relief. He bucks his hips helplessly, overwhelmed by the combination of stimulation from the shifting bumps travelling inside him and the hot suction outside.

Grolx makes a rumbling noise and moves his huge hands down to Luca's hips, carefully pressing one digit from each into the soft spots where his thighs meet his loins, effectively pinning him down while he's sucked and fucked. He's powerless against the onslaught; almost screams when Silver and John go back to kissing and nibbling his neck and Blue-eyes reaches in to push lightly down on his abdomen.

"Please, please, please..." He doesn't know whether he's begging them to stop or to keep going, he just wants a balance between the over-stimulation and the hungry need burning in his centre. He's shivering and trembling in Grolx's grasp, all six limbs twitching uncontrollably as his cunt and asshole try to clench and his cock tries to pump into Ginger's mouth. The bumps in Grolx's cock grow larger, and he cries out as he's pushed that little bit closer to the edge between pain and pleasure, closer to orgasm.

The last bump is huge; he knows it would hurt like hell if he wasn't already so spread open and well used. He thinks he shouldn't feel such a thrill of pride over how little resistance his sloppy entrance puts up as the fist-sized lump pushes through, but it just adds to the thrum that's taken him over, making his fingers and toes curl. The heat cycle is finally getting satisfaction, soothed by the pressure at his centre and the warm come slowly filling him up. Closer and closer; he could cry at the anticipation he's so ready for it. Grolx pulls him down just a little, just enough for the tip of his massive cock to press harder against that last barrier before there's a gut-wrecking twitch and his insides are flooded with wet heat.

This time he does scream, alien reverberations filling the room as he tries to buck into the pleasure, his body dropping back into old instincts even though they're pointless here. Ginger sucks hard, milking his cock, and deep inside he feels _something_ move before the pleasure crescendos: soothing warmth against parts of him he's never felt before; shivers tearing through him; he screams again, riding the wave until he tumbles into it and loses himself once more.

He surfaces to gentle touches and caresses, everyone wanting a piece of him while Grolx slowly pulls out. He wants to close his legs, keep the big alien inside for a while longer even though every coil sends a new aftershock through him.

He wants to be full. He still isn't _full._

Oh, shit.

"Grolx," he murmurs, softly, "no offense, but please don't stop. I'm not done."

Silence then. It's a while before John whispers, "Holy crap, angel, what's it gonna take for you to need a break?"

"I don't know, but I need more."

Grolx's translator takes a moment over his response, before spitting out, "I'm afraid I will require some time to recover."

Luca's heart thuds in his chest at the thought of being empty again. "Oh, fuck, no... I need..."

"Shh, I'll make sure you get what you need," John says. "Don't worry, there's plenty of guys at the door."

Oh, thank fuck. Luca lets his head fall back, hissing at the slow creep of emptiness that fills him as Grolx withdraws, like darkness inexorably following light. He needs more, so much more.

"We'll give you an hour's break and then I'll let some in."

An hour is unthinkable. Then Grolx manages to fully withdraw and suddenly an hour is horror beyond imagination. "No break."

"You need to stretch and have a drink, maybe eat something."

Okay. "Ten minutes."

"Forty-five."

"Twenty if I can suck your cock halfway through."

A silence, then: "Thirty and I'll fuck you halfway through."

It's going to be torture, but he can handle _some_ torture. "Done, as long as I get to keep this load inside me." It sloshes strangely against places he's never felt before, oddly comforting.

 _Fear not, my beautiful, perfect captain, the big one's donation is stored well enough to not escape easily,_ Shehareen murmurs.

He's distracted from asking questions by a slicking noise and sudden pressure against the much-abused entrance of his cunt: Silver is there, carefully sliding another dildo into him. He can barely feel it after being stretched by Grolx, but still. "What is it with you and toys?"

"Don't want you to feel too empty during your break, pussy-cat," Silver says, running a tormenting finger-tip through his folds. "This poor, sweet hole of yours is still so hungry."

It is. He twitches his hips and the toy slips in easily, just as long as the previous double-headed dildo but thicker, it works him gently. Not satisfying, but enough to take the edge off. Silver follows up by pushing in a plug; there's the sound of a button-click and then a quick expansion that takes his breath away. A locking plug, holding the sensitive edges of his entrance closed, sealing the come and the dildo inside. He swallows, thinking he shouldn't feel quite as turned on by this turn of events.

"Hopefully that'll hold you while we're gone," Silver adds, playing with the end of the plug and sending tiny tremors through Luca's core.

"Am I allowed a kiss before I go?" Ginger asks. He sounds so hopeful that Luca laughs even as he nods. The kiss is surprisingly tender, sending another thrill thrumming through his body. His other two humans want a kiss before they go too, and he calls Grolx over to plant another between his eye-ridges, just so he doesn't feel left out.

And then he's alone with John again, the ravenous heat still grumbling within him like a barely dormant volcano. The dildo does help a little, but not enough. Nowhere near enough.

"Don't worry, angel," John murmurs, nuzzling his cheek. "You'll get the next round before you know it."

Luca shivers with anticipation and wonders if he can survive the wait.


End file.
